1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device including a patterned retarder enabling stereoscopic image display and a light reflector provided on a panel of the display device to improve luminous efficiency, as well as a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Services for rapidly providing information over a high speed communication network have been developed from ‘listening and speaking’ services, such as provided by a telephone, to ‘viewing and listening’ multimedia type services using a digital terminal for rapidly processing text, voice and image data and, ultimately, to a three-dimensional stereoscopic information communication service for providing realistic stereoscopic viewing and entertainment, in order to implement ‘3-dimensionally viewing and enjoying above time and space.’
In general, the eyes form a three dimensional image based upon the principle of stereovision. Since two eyes have a disparity therebetween, that is, since two eyes are separated from each other by about 65 mm, the left eye and the right eye view slightly different images. A difference between images caused by such difference between the positions of the two eyes is referred to as ‘binocular disparity’. A three-dimensional image display device enables the left eye to view only an image for the left eye and the right eye to view only an image for the right eye according to such binocular disparity.
That is, the left and right eyes view two different two-dimensional images. Once these images are received by the retina and sent to the brain, they are processed into a three dimensional image by the brain, providing a sense of depth to the viewer. This capability is generally referred to as ‘stereography’ and a device having this capability is referred to as a stereoscopic image display device.
Hereinafter, with reference to the accompanying drawings, a liquid crystal display device of related art enabling stereoscopic display using glasses will be described.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a stereoscopic liquid crystal display device using glasses of related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device of related art has a liquid crystal panel 10 independently displaying left and right (eye) images per a pixel basis, a retarder 20 having first and second different transmission axes that distinguish the above left images from the right images of the liquid crystal panel 10 and recognize corresponding images, respectively, and a pair of polarized glasses 30 outward of this panel, for example, worn by a user.
Here, the polarized glasses 30 have a left (eye) lens L and a right lens R having respective transmission axes, wherein the left lens L and the right lens R include polarized reflectors having the same first and second transmission axes as of the retarder 20, respectively.
The retarder 20 is spatially divided and patterned to provide each pixel with first and second transmission axes and, in this case, is fixed to the liquid crystal panel 10.
The retarder 20 is a patterned film to embody linear polarization in each direction of the first and second transmission axes.
Such a retarder 20 may be mounted on the liquid crystal panel 10 to spatially separate both the left and right images, and be patterned to embody two sets of vertical linear polarizations intersecting each other depending upon positions of the left and right images.
As shown in the drawings, if the left image is displayed in a polarizing direction at a right angle (90°) while displaying the right image in another polarizing direction at an angle of 0 degrees, a user wearing the polarized glasses 30 may recognize the right image transmitted through the first transmission axis through the left lens L and the left image transmitted through the second transmission axis through the right lens R, respectively, thereby perceiving a 3-dimensional image based on binocular disparity.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are plan views illustrating a pixel region and a black-striped region in a structure having the foregoing patterned retarder.
If the structure has the retarder 20, pixels for the left and right images are arranged adjacent to each other in the liquid crystal panel 10, resulting in problems associated with crosstalk between two adjacent regions that display different images during 3D viewing.
In order to prevent crosstalk between left and right images, a black stripe 21 may be provided to each pixel P, as shown in FIG. 2B.
Reference number 22 not shown in FIG. 2A, refers to a wiring region on which gate wires or data wires are formed and which has a pixel region comprising respective pixels P defined in the wiring region.
A liquid crystal display device of related art enabling stereoscopic display in glasses mode has the following problems.
For such a liquid crystal display device described above, crosstalk occurs at adjacent parts of pixels, from which left and right images are displayed. In order to prevent such crosstalk, the display device usually has a black-striped structure.
The black stripe in the foregoing structure occupies a larger area than a black matrix or a wiring region present in a liquid crystal panel and effectively blocks passage of light therethrough. Therefore, due to the black stripe, an aperture ratio may be reduced, thus significantly deteriorating luminous efficiency.